Pyrisian
Pyrisian is the Car-nivore Complien. It burgeons from Rubburn. It is a Fire and Metal Element Complien. Appearance Pyrisian resembles a small car, with a mouth with tusks and sharp teeth where the front hood of the car would normally be. Its body is comprised primarily of rusted metal, save for the two portholes on its front (where a windshield would normally be) and the two long windows (where a door would normally be), which are made of a glass-like substance. Its two front wheels are much smaller than its two back wheels. Its interior is constantly raging with a blue and green flame identical to Rubburn's. It has two spikes in an antennae-like formation. Information Pyrisian is native to the planet Darness. Unlike Rubburns' sociable demeanors, Pyrisians are notoriously spiteful and destructive. They are capable of travelling at speeds exceeding 100 mph even on the roughest of terrain; you can tell where a Pyrisian has been driving by the 2 parallel lines of green and blue flames lingering around. A Rubburn that eats enough in a short span of time will become completely consumed in its own flames. Out of these miniature infernos will emerge a freshly born Pyrisian. Pyrisians are solitary, competitive creatures with an active disdain for any sort of authority. Formerly ""domesticated"" Rubburns turning on their adopters after being over-pampered to the point of burgeoning into a Pyrisian is not an unheard of occurance. Large-scale traffic jams in major Darness cities caused by a rogue Pyrisian are increasingly common. If any two or more Pyrisians encounter each other, they will all emit a series of clanking and grinding sounds, form a straight line, and then set off at max speed in a single direction. The Pyrisians will attempt to destroy each other during this "race"; as such, there has, so far, never been a recorded instance of one "winning the race" (if this is even possible.) It was previously believed that Pyrisians were only of an animalistic level of sapience. However, a recent incident involving several Pyrisians staging a seemingly coordinated attack on a Darness suburb, as well as their aforementioned "racing" behavior, has brought this into serious question. Some researchers have gone so far as to claim that Pyrisians may in fact be fully sentient, and that their clanking and grinding noises are an as-of-yet-untranslated language. Habitat Pyrisians inhabit Darness, and do not have a preferred habitat. Growth Origin Some insights on Pyrisian's origins. Name Pyrisian's name is a portmanteau of the words "pyro" and "Parisian." Design Pyrisian's design is primarily inspired by the primary car featured in the 1974 b-movie The Cars That Ate Paris, as shown here. It also took inspiration from old cartoons, where cars would squash and stretch, can could go so fast that they'd leave a trail of fire in their wake. Green and blue were chosen to differentiate its flames from most other Fire element Compliens. Trivia * Its eyes are actually located on the tips of its antenna spikes, and not its portholes. Category:Fire Element Category:Metal Element Category:Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Darness Compliens Category:Desert Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Made by Dr SYNTHESIS Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Compliens in a Burgeon Category:Power Compliens Category:Metallovorous Compliens